Things Change
by Tekiri
Summary: Percy and Annabeth tried to adjust to the mortal world, but it isn't easy after being involved in two wars. Triggers just get in the way. / ONESHOT / The original cover is by MinaxSmith on devianart; I just edited it a bit.


**Hello world! I've got only one thing to say:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!**

* * *

They're both nervous about moving in the apartment.

Annabeth's usually the cautious one, and he's always been reckless, so the two should naturally end up blowing the apartment within two weeks.

Especially since he's the son of Poseidon.

She heard a clatter in the kitchen which emptied her thoughts, mind springing into action while she thinks about possible strategies and a 'Is Percy okay?'

Well, she knew Percy could hold his own. What she should be worried about was the apartment.

It turns out that he brought all the extra heavy, bulky pieces of armor in a cardboard box. A box that currently has a wide rip on the bottom, each piece of armor scattered on the floor. He smiles a sheepish lopesided smile. "A little help here?"

She rolled her eyes. "You really think that a cardboard box will hold armor?"

He scratched the back of his head, letting the ruined box fall to the floor. "Yes?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Seaweed Brain."

"Owl Face."

"Kelp Head."

"Wise Girl."

She raised an eyebrow at his last comment. "Isn't that a good thing?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, sea-green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Annie."

She freezes, mind comprehending the word. A faint thought of Luke's teasing nickname appears, but she quickly dispels it. "You did not jut call me Annie."

Percy's expression flickers with nervousness and bits of fear. Good. The guy should have some type of nervousness. He clears his throat. "Annabeth?" He said uncertainly, as if he knew he was walking on thin ice.

"Yes?" She replied in the same tone, glancing at the cardboard box. Luke used a cardboard box to build a shelter once. That idea failed when it began to rain.

"Are you okay?" The nervousness is replaced with concern, and Annabeth knew that she let a flicker of sadness pass her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smirked, as if her emotions were just a joke. "I'm fine. I got you there, didn't I?"

She notices that he exhales the breath he was holding. "Yeah. You did."

Her grey eyes show concern. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, still quiet. Then she realized that she must have hit a trigger.

They were both careful not to trigger any memories of the past wars; even at camp. The veterans stopped playing violent video games. Capture the Flag was played with more boundearies. Even the Ares Cabin was remodeled from blood red walls to inlayed, dull bronze swords.

Sometimes, though, being careful was not enough.

"What was it, Percy?" She asks, and she sees in his eyes that he knows what she's talking about.

"Your hair." He whispers, suddenly besides her, fingers in her faded streak. She dyed it blonde, though it was just for Percy. She thought it was like a connection, but Percy saw it as a trigger. She dyed it fo his sake, really.

Her fingers touch his dyed streak, too. "And the armor." He mumbled. "It was made by Beckendorf."

They held each other, comforted just by the fact that they were together, until an hour passes. He blinks, then relaxes. "You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?"

"Yeah," she says, not even convincing herself. Her slightly deranged, but recovering, mother wanted her to be strong, independent. Lies were lies, and she hated them, but she had to prove her worth. Apparently, fetching the Athena Pallas wasn't enough. "But every woman's got her secrets."

Her mind flashed to when she was the innocent age of seven, talking to Thalia just a mere thirty minutes later after joining the group. "_Do you like him?"_

_"Who?"_

_Annabeth grins. "You know who I'm talking about. Luke."_

_At first, Thalia chokes on her stolen milkshake, face burning. After seconds, she calms down. "Every woman has her secrets, Annabeth."_

_Annabeth smirked. "Ha! I knew it!"_

What was up with her and triggers today?

But Annabeth just copied Percy's lopsided grin and bent down. "Come on," Annabeth said, "We've got a place to fix."

* * *

"He's mine."

Annabeth turned around and sighed. Another girl, another fight. Just another day at school.

"What do you want?" Annabeth said tiredly.

The Barbie smirked. "Him."

Annabeth had to refrain from hitting her head in her books.

"Just because you're the teacher's pet," The girl inched closer to whisper in Annabeth's ear. Her heavy perfume made Annabeth gag. "Doesn't mean everything's yours." The girl cackled.

A chill danced down Annabeth's spine as the cackle rang in her ears. Gaia's voice echoed once again in her mind- _Your blood will be my resurrection._

Anmabeth raced to the bathroom and threw up.

* * *

"Did you have a crush on him?"

Annabeth whirled around to face her boyfriend. Her back was to the stove. "Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about." Percy said tiredly. Both of them were.

She sighed and turned back to the stove, waiting for the water to boil. Her hand swept a stray hair that escaped from her ponytail. "Once, Percy. Once."

Percy's shoulder's sagged before she continued. "But I will never leave you."

He swooped in, picking her up by the waist and spinning around. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

They stopped spinning.

She ruffled Percy's hair. "No problem, Seaweed Brain."

They stood in comfortble silence.

"Love you."

Annabeth smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, grabbing the plate of blue pancakes and setting them on the kitchen counter. Percy's eyes lit up childishly.

"Happy Anniversery, Annie." He said, rather distracted by the pancakes.

She chuckled and slides into a seat beside him. "Dig in."

Percy hesitated, then frowned. She does, too. "What is it? Did I forget something?"

"I figured I should get you something for our anniversary," Percy started.

Annabeth playfully punched him on the shoulder, barely letting it meet his arm. After Tartarus, physical touch was avoided unless they were training or it was gentle. "You don't need to get me anything."

"But I want to."

She planted a kiss on his cheek. "The food's getting cold. I'll open the present later."

"But it can't wait."

"Yes, it can."

"At least let me give it to you."

Annabeth sighed, but a smile slipped on her lips. "All right."

He slid a small, dark blue box out of his pocket. Annabeth gasped. "Will you marry me?"

Annabeth pretended to look away. "Annie?"

Then she flung her arms around Percy, her head buried in the crook of his neck. "I was wondering when you would ask."

Percy wrapped his arms around her. "Gods, Annabeth, you had me nervous for a sec-"

Annabeth chuckled. "How could I say no?"

Percy clutched her tightly.

"Percy, I will never let you go." Annabeth spoke, breaking apart so she could talk eye to eye. "I'm here."

A pause. "We'll be alright."

"Our lives weren't meant to be 'alright'." Percy mumbled.

Annabeth tuggeed his hand. "Come on," she spoke gently, "We'll be late for class."

"What about class?"

She laughed. "Now that's the Seaweed Brain I know." She looked at the now-cold pancakes. "I guess it's okay to ditch class once in a while."

Percy gasped, returning to his playful self. "Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth?"

"Percy, I'm going to throw out these pancakes if you don't eat them."

Percy picked up his utensils hastily. "Fine, fine."

Annabeth laughed at his messy face. "Manners, will you?"

"Says the woman who wants me to rush."

"At least I don't eat like Mrs O'Leary." A pause. Mrs O'Leary died during a battle. "How about we go to the kennel later, 'k?"

"Yay!"

"After you eat." Annabeth finished.

Percy grumbled and Annabeth tousled his hair. "Last one finished has to pick up the poop."

Both ate hungerly.

**PxA**

"So what kind of dog do you want?" The woman asked the two.

"Big," Annabeth said.

"Black," Percy stated.

"I have just the dog you want." She turned around and started heading down the hallway. Percy and Annabeth ran to catch up.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw the puppy. "Oh gods, he's adorable."

They both bent down to face the puppy through the fence, watching the pup trip clumsily over his large feet.

"We're taking him." Percy stated.

"Beckendorf." Annabeth stated, hugging the puppy once the woman brought it out of the fence.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Beckendorf." Annabeth repeated. "That's his name."

"And I don't get a say in this?" Percy whined. Annabeth sent him a playful glare and Percy held his hands up in surrender. The woman behind them chucked in amusement. "Okay. Let's go get the paperwork for Becs."

**PxA**

The cardboard box that Percy carried in full of Becs's new thinks reminds her of the boxes she, Luke, and Thalia used to play in during their free time.

"You coming?" Percy asked, and Annabeth realized that he was already in the kitchen.

"Coming!"

Annabeth smiled at Becs, who looked like a smaller version of Mrs O'Leary. Life happens, but maybe half of it wasn't that bad after all.

"Are you alright, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

She smiled, light in her eyes. "Of course I am, Seaweed Brain."

And it wasn't even a lie.


End file.
